Drago
Dragos are a species of Tyrannosaurus-like creatures in Mother 3 that are found in Mt. Oriander and the Drago Plateau. They are quite friendly and, while extremely powerful, do not generally use their strength. In the prologue, Lucas and Claus visit a group of Dragos living by their grandfather's house. The Pigmask Army, shortly thereafter, corrupt the Drago's friendly history when they convert a matured Drago into a cyborg Mecha-Drago, whose fit of rage causes Hinawa's death. Claus attempts to avenge his mother's death by stealing Flint's knife and learning PSI from the Magypsies, but was no match for the Mecha-Drago. Claus lost the battle and fell off the Drago Plateau to a ledge far below, where Flint and Alec could not see him. Flint knew that Claus was going to try and fight a losing battle and tried reaching him with his father-in-law, Alec. Flint and Alec found Claus's shoes and the Mecha-Drago. Because Flint was in possession of the Drago Fang that killed his wife, he was able to use it to pierce its tough hide to increase the effectiveness of his attacks. From there, the battle ends when Mecha-Drago tries one last attack, not unlike the last move of the Trees nearby. Both sides were knocked over from the force of the last attack, but the Mecha-Drago collapses again after trying to get back up. Flint wants to kill the Mecha-Drago with its own fang, but the Mecha-Drago's child starts licking it and Alec tells Flint not to kill it. The only result of murdering it like that would be the young Drago going through what Lucas and Claus had to. After its child protects it one last time, the Mecha-Drago sheds a tear and finally dies. The mate and child of the Mecha-Drago return near the end of Chapter 3 to save Kumatora, Salsa, and Wess from the Pigmask Army. However, they go into hiding for the remainder of the game as it is too dangerous to live out in the open anymore. In Chapter 7, Lucas and Boney can find a frozen Drago in the Chimera Laboratory. Oddly, there is an unused boss involving a Drago that includes an attack with the text 'Drago confided its worries to you!' which makes a random party member cry. Also, when it is defeated, the text says 'Drago was totally scrapped!' as if it was a robotic enemy. This might imply that the Pigmasks would have recovered the Mecha-Drago and caused the player to fight it a second and final time. Trivia *If an enemy encounter code is used or a walk through walls code to touch a Drago in the beginning of the game is used, you will engage it in battle. However, it doesn't have a battle sprite, leaving it as a small dummy square used to represent enemies. Its only attack is "Drago confided its worries to you!" which induces the crying status. It's battle theme is "Mischievous Blues". Its' battle sound is Battle Sound 3 which falls under Code Numbers 445 for regular attack, 446 for Smaaaash! and 447 for Miss. Hacking the game and giving him a regular attack to use is required in order to hear his battle sound. If you beat this enemy, you get a Chimera Lab map. Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Unused Enemies